Spartan: The Recrudescence
by CryptoJenkins7
Summary: A lone surviving Spartan is sent into the future, that is, over 150 years after the Fall of Reach. Now, he must grow accustomed to the the new ninja culture, and to his new home-world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

Background: A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in _"The Second Age"*_. The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

_*"The Second Age" would be a period after Humanity died out. Humans then slowly repopulated the Earth; leaving scare old-world tech behind. Only few know of Man-kind's previous existence._

* * *

><p><strong>Spartan: The Recrudescence<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue: Part 1<p>

The Pod exited the slipspace portal hurling towards the nearby familiar planet.

"Three-One Thousand, Two-One Thousand, One-One Thousand. Now entering Earth's atmosphere; please remain calm. Impact at Grid Point 322 – 0C in five, four, three, two, one; impact."

The pod, enveloped in flames, plowed through the dense tree-line and impacted the ground. It rolled forcefully through the dense forest underbrush and into a shallow swamp; the deep muck slowing the pod to a halt. Water quickly cooled it as steam rose from it.

"Landing successful," said a voice inside the pod. "Now testing vitals on Kai-A019." The lone figure in the chamber jolted awake; his head searing with pain and his stomach churning. He kicked the safety bolt holding the cryo chamber door sealed. The seams hissed and cold air streamed into the interior as the door slowly lifted.

He pitched forward and collapsed out of the chamber; his armor clanged against the titanium-A battleplate pod structure. "Please remain seated; an ONI Representative will tend to you shortly."

Seconds passed and the voice repeated, "Please remain seated; an ONI Representative will tend t— "; the man's fist crushed the speaker panel. "Remain seated my ass."

* * *

><p>Prologue: Part 2<p>

The Hokage looked out of his office window, up at the object streaming into the atmosphere. An attack on the village he thought? It couldn't be; the chakra signature from it was low. Could it have been a diversion?

Three ANBU appeared in front of his desk. "Sir, you called?" stated one of the masked ninja. "It appears we have an unexpected visitor. I want you three with me," said the Third.

"Sir, let us go survey the situation before you go—. " Sarutobi interrupted, "No. I would like to see this; I am more than capable of protecting myself if necessary. Let's move." The four ninja disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

**Background:** A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in "The Second Age". The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the crevices of the pod door as it rose. He grasped the security bar as it extended for him. He slowly stepped out of the pod and tilted his head up. The sun breaking through the treetops gleamed upon hit Kai's helmet; his visor easing out the glare.<p>

His stomach churned and his head still seared with pain – the after effects of being forced into the freezer. He clenched his stomach and leaned against the pod. The situation couldn't possibly get any worse he thought.

"The situation is far worse than expected," the AI said as its voice rang inside of his helmet.

"Please Uesugi, like I didn't already realize." He rolled his eyes to the bottom of his radar; no signs of any life at the moment. "Tell me Janice gave us another mission again? Or is this just another one of her "exercises"? "

"Neither. Please let me explain the situation; for you seem to be light-headed.

"Uesugi, where the hell are we?" He reached his arms to his helmet in an attempt to remove it; the helmet refused to budge as a beeping sound rang in his helmet. "Dammit, what now?"

"Your armor is in Partial Lockdown. The impact when landing must have triggered your gel-layer to flare the armor's Lockdown stage. You will not be able to remove any armor until approximately four hours from now."

Kai sighed; he pushed himself away from the charred frame of the pod, sitting himself upon a log. "Well can't you override the armor's—"

"I'm sorry sir; I have to follow ONI Protocol. Section B-3E states the removal of—"

"Don't even start with me Uesugi; just tell me where we are." His eyes wandered across the dense forest. "This place bares resemblance to Earth."

"That's what they said about Reach sir."

"Since when did you ever get an attitude?"

"I would give you your coordinates but it seems there is no UNSC Sat-com signal from our location. We are most likely in an uncharted region of the UNSC. I'm sorry Sir but until we receive a signal from ONI, I will have to activate your transponder beacon. Your suit's power will diminish by 38%. I recommended extending the output to a 75 degree radius for maximum reception."

"Do it."

"I have activated your beacon. Suit energy level decreased to 52%."

"Surviving off 52% huh? I've been through worse." A light rain began to fall; more steam began to buckle from the pod as it cooled its surface.

"Why am I here Uesugi? Actually; play back my helmet cam."

"Sir, I believe I should explain to—"

"Just play it." His visor dimmed, a steady ran now began to fall as it pattered against his armor.

Kai – A019, Spartan III Soldier of the United Nations Space Command: Presumed KIA during Operation Prometheus on August 2, 2537.

* * *

><p>Prometheus, the day Kai truly died. His life might as well ended there. A failed UNSC operation that lost the lives of hundreds of solders; and his own comrads. The plan had been simple; to disable as many reactors possible so that the liquid contents of the asteroid facility would solidify and permanently clog their capacity to produce plasma reactor's metallurgical components for Covenant ship assembly.<p>

At 0700, 300 Spartan IIIs from Alpha Company landed. Initial resistance to the Spartans was light, and after two days, seven reactors had been deactivated before the Covenant organized a proper counterforce. However, the force was neutralized and over the next three days, Alpha Company destroyed 13 more reactors.

However, the Covenant soon arranged a massive counterforce, with the Spartans trading fire with Elites and Banshees. On the seventh day, more Covenant reinforcements arrived. The Spartans lost their unit cohesion in the battle, while the Elites took up superior positions with good cover. By then, 89% of the planet had cooled, enough for the Covenant shipyard to be shut down. The Spartans, however, were cut off from their Calypso exfiltration craft, preventing them from escaping.

Although the mission was a success and K7-49 would no longer be able to build ships, all three hundred members of Alpha Company were killed in the fighting - All three hundred except three heavily wounded Spartans who were picked from the scorched metal heap by a pelican from the secret "non-existing" Office of Naval Intelligence section; codenamed Aurora Sector. This was initiated in secrecy under the UNSC. From then on, those three Spartan's ceased to exist any longer; for they were considered "KIA". Aurora used this to their advantage. Aurora sector is a section of ONI which authorizes missions not considered "ethical" by military standards. Those trained in Aurora are specialized assassins for ONI; who carry out missions who are not "Classified", but "non-existent". These missions, consisting of eliminating rebel leaders or even ONI officials who happen to "disappear". These three people; Kai, Janice, and Dominic, are the three last surviving members of Prometheus. They are no longer considered Spartans; they are considered "dead".

* * *

><p>"Dominic, he won't wake up! Get the cart over there," Janice's voiced cried out.<p>

An alarm rang in the room as a red light flashed over the door's entrance.

"There's no time Janice, we need to leave now. He hasn't fully recovered yet and there isn't any time! The pelican is waiting on the pad outside, we have to leave now!" a voice shouted. This was Dominic's voice. What had happened? Kai watched patiently at the visor display.

"All ONI representatives, please evacuate the building immediately." Evacuate the building? Was the rebel homefront planning another attack? The voice echoed through the room; "Please evacuate the—oh my god what the hell is that? E-evacuate immediately, Winter Contingency has been declared. Please head to the nearest pelican located near the port exits—"The intercom broke off.

The defense force announced Winter Contingency? That meant- oh god no. What the hell had he missed? Winter Contingency is to be announced when Covenant forces have become aware of or are present at a UNSC colony. They found Reach? How? When?

"Uesugi, when the hell did this happen?"

"Just hours ago sir, before we entered the slipspace anomaly though."

"The slipspace anomaly? Uesugi, it should be at least a day since we left Reach if the Pod was projected to Earth during slipspace. "

He watched as his body was dragged to the pod bay, Janice heaving at the weight of his body. "I'm- I'm not leaving you here to die Kai. You have to be the one to live, not me."

What was she thinking? Of course she was alive; she must have projected her pod to Earth also.

Kai's coma-induced body was dragged into the Pod room. These pods were prototypes for ONI, capable of traveling through slipspace. His helmet tilted to the pod launch bay – there was only one pod.

Kai's stomach lurched again. "No! She couldn't have, she had to have made it out. She couldn't have done this—."

Kai helplessly watched as Janice opened the pod door and pulled him into the cryo-tube inside. "Uesugi, I know you can hear me. Keep an eye on Kai for me will you?" She started to cry as tears rolled down her cheek landing on Kai's visor. "M-Make sure h-he eats healthy, and doesn't get into any trouble." Her head rested against his breastplate.

"I love you Kai." Her head reached his motionless helmet as she rested her head against him. She backed away, closing the cryo-tube's hatch and entered Earth's trajectory into the pod mainframe. She exited the pod as the door sealed closed. It began vibrating violently; it shifted forward and moved into position on the pad as the overhead gate opened. A Covenant cruiser could be seen in the distance; plasma streaked across the evening sky. The pod thruster ignited, lifted from the pad, and launched into the atmosphere.

The rain pattered against his helmet as it hid the streaks underneath running down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End note:<strong>

Please tell me what you guys think. I've been really busy lately so it's hard to make these.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

**Background:** A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in "The Second Age". The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

* * *

><p>"U-Uesugi…" He sputtered, attempting to hide his saddened thoughts.<p>

"Yes sir" the A.I. replied.

"You said something about an anomaly-".

"A slipspace anomaly sir; I am still trying to run the files over. Janice correctly entered Sol System's coordinates as I am now scanning over; and I traced our location through slipspace correctly to Earth, but due to the current situation," a data map flickered over his visor with a line being traced from Reach to Earth, "but the planet where we are currently gives me the slightest conformation of being located in the Sol System. Without a UNSC Sat-com signal sir; I was unable to locate our location. This being; an anomaly."

Numbers and data raced across the visor screen; his head panged with pain again making him dizzy. "But Uesugi, that doesn't explain why—"

"According to my calculations and the Pod's exfiltration data from our "journey"; we seemed to have been sent through a cross-slipspace of some being. As in— oh my," Uesugi stopped himself. "Sir, I managed recover a video file from the Pod's exterior camera." The visor screen flashed yet again as his head reeled with pain.

Plasma streaks jolted across the image in the blackness; space. This must have been when the Pod was exiting Reach's atmosphere. A Covenant Banshee vehicle flashed across the screen and the Pod shook violently. The screen then was covered with a blue aura; the Pod was activating its slipspace sequence. Without a moment's notice, what appeared to be a rip in the very fabric of space itself, an astronomic portal appeared before the camera. A large Covenant CAS-class assault carrier bore through the portal. The screen fuzzed as the Pod, opening and entering its own portal, was now being enveloped in the large Covenant slipspace portal. The screen then faded to black.

"According to the video recording and my data, it seems our Pod upon opening its slipspace stream was pulled into the Covenant carrier's own stream of slipspace. Sir, this kind of anomaly has not even been ventured yet—we might have broken the very fabric of space and time! Resulting in a catac—"

"Whoa-whoa. Slow down, you're telling me that whatever happened when the two streams connected screwed with the pod's jump?"

"In latent terms, yes sir."

This was too puzzling for him as he tried to assess the situation. He extended his arms and leaned back stretching. Exhaling, he lifted himself from the damp log. Clenching his panging head, Kai slowly made his way back to the pod.

He extended his hand grasping the open pod door above him and attempted once again to lift his SPI helmet from his head but with no avail, it stayed tight to his cranium.

"Sir, check your radar. Picking up seven-no eight life-forms moving in fast southeast from our position."

Kai turned shifted his hips and looked southeast as directed. "Are they friendlies? I'm getting white blimps popping left and right-how the hell are they moving in so fast?" He quickly reached inside the pod unlatching the silenced M45 Tactical Shotgun ripping it from the emergency sling bringing it to his side.

Four dark cloaked and masked figures appeared to his left behind a fallen tree. Two more ahead of him from a farther distance crouching in front on an older man with a cane and wrapped cranium with only half of his face exhibited. Kai had never seen people like this before. Was this a new rebel group on Earth? His research led him to understand all active rebellions in the UNSC; none had matched the appearance of these figures. Were they friendly? Only one way to find out.

"Um...Hello there! My name is Kai, I'm a "representative" from the Office of Naval Intelli—""Silence!" The older man with the cane spoke; Japanese! Luckily Kai was taught many different dialects when he was in Spartan training. The older man spoke once again, "You will come with us or be forced to stand down. This is your one and only warning."

"They don't seem very friendly," Uesugi said. Kai's eyes shifted left and right, analyzing the situation. He wasn't going to stand down until he had answers. He cleared his throat changing his dialect to match the man's, "I don't mean to be a bother to anyone," his head panged again with pain as he leaned slightly forward, "I would just like to ask a couple of questions first-"

A metallic object flew towards his him as he quickly torque his body left; the object scraped his helmet and pierced the bark of a tree behind him. He turned his head back to the tree seeing the object was none other than a kunai. A kunai? Who were these people? "So this is how you greet newcomers," he said under his breath. Without a moment's notice one of the masked figures from his left burst forward at breakneck speed towards him.

Kai's reflexes tap in; quickly grabbing the masked figure at the neck with his left hand, shotgun lowered in his right. He tightens his grip at the man's neck staring at him as if he was seeing right through the man, "That's definitely not the correct way to greet a newcomer, and you definitely picked the wrong day to fuck with me." Multiple kunai were thrown in his direction. He shifted the choking figure as if he were the weight of feather in front of him protecting himself from the blast of kunai; the figure taking the impacts of his own group's weapons. The man gasped for air and went limp. He threw him to the ground.

Kai shifted his gaze to the astounded older man that seemed to head the group. "Now you listen to me," Kai said. "I'm going to be the one asking the questions here." Again with no avail two more men flashed before him. One attempts to flank Kai, in attempt to stab him in the back only to be deflected by Kai's SPI armor. Without energy shields at full capacity the situation could get tacky he thought to himself.

Kai ducks his head from an attempted barrage of kicks. He kicks back the man in front of him. Raising his left arm, he back-fists the man behind him; the figure is blasted back and slams into a tree. Slumping over, the man becomes silent and motionless. Recovering his stance, he raised his shotgun to the charging figure in front of him and pulls the trigger. A shell pierces the figures chest and is jolted to the ground. He pumps the shotgun with his left hand raises his knee into another charging figure's chest; raising the shotgun Kai blasts him back into underbrush.

Kai glanced quickly at his radar again. "Wait, there were eight… where's—""Above you sir!" Uesugi shouted.

Another masked figure flew towards him from above with a short blade. Kai raised his shotgun in defense but with no avail the gun's barrel was sliced in two; part of the sword piercing through his weak shield scraping his forearm.

Kai dropped the destroyed weapon and grasped the figures leg kicking his own into the man's knee breaking it. With enough force, he pushed the man to the ground impaling his fist into the face of the man breaking his mask and skull. Kai retracted his body from the corpse reaching for his sidearm at his waist. He pointed it to the last three remaining men standing now about 30 feet away from him. One man threw a smoke bomb of some sort at his feet the three disappeared.

Kai looked to his left and right as to where the corpses once laid of the mysterious figures were now replaced with ash piles. He kneeled down to catch his breath, "Uesugi, who were those men?"

"I just ran a scan though my files and don't seem to have any link to those men and ONI's files."

Kai reattached his sidearm to his utility belt clip and placed his hands on his waist looking at one of the ash piles. "Where there's a group, there's always more." Kai said.

To his surprise, Kai felt the presence of a hand on his shoulder. With a slight tweak, he felt the pinch of a nerve in his neck and heard the voice of someone behind him. In a calm voice as his knees gave way, the person behind him spoke. "Relax."

Kai's eyes closed as his body fell to the ground; everything went dark…

* * *

><p>Please review! I enjoy the feedback!<p>

Next time!: Kai meets the Ninja World!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

**Background:** A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in "The Second Age". The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

* * *

><p>"Move it… I said move!" The wiry haired girl exclaimed as she peered over the suited man in armor.<p>

"Ms. Shiho, restraints have been placed on the subject" said one of the white-cloaked ANBU.

She studied Kai's unconscious figure respectively, surveying him on the table from head to toe.

The room was small, dark and circular; usually inhabited by the Torture and Interrogation Force of Konoha. Eleven white-cloaked ANBU stood at the ready encompassing the room; Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka stood at each end of the examination table located in the center of the room. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood on one side of the table with Shiho glancing over Kai on the other.

"Ms. Shiho, I would appreciate it if you didn't damage or hurt our friend here," Sarutobi said, "We wouldn't want to give a bad first impression."

She stumbled about in complete interest surveying the mysterious shell of the subject. "This…this is truly amazing! I have never seen such implemented bio-mechanical composite such as this before!" said Shiho. She ran her fingers across the helmet visor; tapping it.

"Lord Hokage, I think any means are necessary at the given moment. For all we know this..." Ibiki paused looking for the correct word, "thing, could be a mercenary or hostile at most."

Sarutobi smiled, "Well we won't know until we find out now will we?"

Ibiki closed his eyes and placed his hands on Kai's helmet; chakra flowed through his arms and to the helmet.

Inside of Kai's suit, Uesugi sent a neuro-shock through Kai's body which jolted him back into reality. He opened his eyes to see four figures peering over him. Blood surged through his veins as he ripped his right arm from the restraint shackle and ripped the leather strap off on his chest plate.

"Everyone get back, protect the Hokage!" shouted Inoichi. Six ANBU jumped to life standing firm in front of Sarutobi; Inoichi and Ibiki on each side of the Hokage.

Shiho stood in shock next to the table as the 6 ½ foot figure rose from the table towering over her. He reached for his sidearm on his waist but it was missing. He clenched his fist and went to rip his arm from the other shackle but toppled backwards as two ANBU jumped him. He struggled as three more held him to the floor. "Restrain it; keep it down!—"an ANBU shouted.

"I'm a human being dammit; get the hell off of me!" Kai shouted.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. He pushed the ANBU aside. "Stop! Release him!"

Immediately the ANBU retreated from Kai. Sarutobi went to his side and grabbed Kai by his underarm, raising him back to his feet.

"Lord Hokage—" said one of the ANBU. Sarutobi held his hand up, silencing the shocked group.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about all of the commotion I caused", Kai said. "Don't you always cause commotion?" Uesugi stated. He ignored Uesugi as the older man greeted him with a smile looking up to him.

"No, I'm sorry for the way we treated you. You aren't from these parts are you?" Sarutobi asked.

Kai paused for a moment, looking for the correct answer. "Not from these parts, no." Kai chuckled as so did the Hokage.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: 20 minutes)<p>

Kai settled himself down on the chair as so did the Hokage in front of him behind his desk. Kai gazed outside of the window at the quaint village below. The thought surprised him that a colony such as this could be so…old fashioned. Where was the technology, the ships, the UNSC? All seemed so confusing to him as the thoughts raced though his mind.

The older man reached into his pocket pulling out his pipe; lighting it, he whisked the match and threw it in a pale. He puffed at the pipe, "So what brings you here to our village; you certainty don't seem to fit in with the others," he said chuckling.

Kai's leg shook anxiously; his restless leg syndrome kicking in. "Well, I am from here; this is Earth correct? Located in the Sol System?"

Hiruzen glanced at him with a questionable look on his face. "Are you feeling okay? You certainty aren't from here. That could be the answer for that machine we found near you in the forest also. What is your name if I may ask?"

"Kai sir, my name is Kai," he replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Kai. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen; I am the Third Hokage, or village leader, of Konohagakure."

Kai's leg shook faster now.

"Calm down Kai, nobody is going to hurt you; you are safe." He took another puff from his pipe. "Earth… Yes; I have heard of this name before." His tone became more serious now. He reached down to the bottom drawer of his desk; opening the empty drawer he raised his hand and beckoned the armored man to his desk.

"Look here," he said pointing to the inside of the drawer. "What do you see?"

Kai leaned forward peering into the drawer. Carved into the bottom was a drawing; "Leonardo da Vinci's drawing of the Vitruvian Man; circa 1487," said Uesugi. Sarutobi glanced back at Kai, "Is there two people in that suit of yours?"

Kai laughed, "Oh no! I haven't introduced you to Uesugi yet!" "Allow me sir," said Uesugi.

Uesugi tapped into Kai's suit interface; Kai's hand rose in sign of a handshake. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Sarutobi, my name is Uesugi-AI interface Series II." "I hate when you do that without telling me," said Kai under his breath.

"I am sure you have many questions as so do I—""We," interrupted Kai.

"Yes, We. The two of us have plenty of questions of our own. This may all seem confusing, Kai's appearance and etcetera; but we are also equally puzzled concerning the current situation."

The Third stared at Kai in bewilderment, shaking his hand. "P-Pleased to meet you Uesugi. Where are you? Are you speaking through Kai here?

"You could say that. I am an AI, or also known as Artificial Intelligence. I am an artificially created construct that can exhibit intelligence similar to a sentient being such as yourself. I am more like Kai's personal guide."

Still bewildered, Sarutobi smiled and chuckled, "Well I've met two newcomers today! What an exciting day this is!" "Now," his tone became serious once-more, "it seems you've seen this "Vitruvian Man" before, am I correct?"

"Yes I have," said Kai. His memories flashed back to his childhood in Camp Currahee on Onyx. He remembered sitting in his SPARTAN Training class with his fellow classmates learning about The Canon of Proportions; a palm with four fingers, a foot is four palms, a cubit is six palms, and a man is 24 palms. The lesson rung through his read as if it were just yesterday.

"Good, then you might be able to explain what it contains." Sarutobi clasped his hands together and placed his right hand on the carving. A small plume of smoke appeared as he removed his hand from the drawer. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a small chip; an AI's container chip. It was cracked across its structure and appeared charred on the corners.

The pieces were forming together now; he knew where he was; this was Earth! He did arrive at his destination; though off-schedule. "It seems the pod did reach its trajectory then," said Uesugi.

Kai walked to the window and stared down at the street where he saw two children playing tag. A woman carrying groceries talking with a vendor; a group of jacketed men yelling at a young boy holding a paint can.

"If this is the place where you call Earth; then things have changed," said Sarutobi. Kai head leaned against the glass window. "My sensei before me, Tobirama Senju, placed this seal here in my desk during our land's First Shinobi World War. Through the decades, information about what this world used to maintain were passed from one generation to another. Though few fragments remain, it is viable that there was once a living group of people here before us."

"Are you the only person that knows of this?" said Kai.

"Only the Village Council's from each land know of this. They rather not dispel such information to keep curiosity at a minimal." Sarutobi paused and looked back into the drawer. "I- I believe you should see this also." Kai watched as the man clasped his hands together once more making hand gestures and placed his right hand onto the carving again. Another plume of smoke appeared with a small picture.

"I placed this inside of my master's seal along with the artifact." said Sarutobi. He pulled from the drawer the small picture and handed it to Kai. He wiped the dust from the picture to see the same white cloaked men he had seen earlier; he had seen so many of these people lately. He wiped the rest of the picture to see them standing around a UNSC warhead. The proof was in the pudding; a United Nations Space Command Shiva-class nuclear missile.

"Where is it?" said Kai.

"Unfortunately much of the artifact is no longer in our possession. It was split into three pieces and two of which were given to our neighboring lands as a peace agreement in the Second Shinobi World War. The piece we have in possession was lost many years ago under the designation of Danzo Shimura; the leader of the now dispelled ROOT ANBU division. The ANBU in our village are our Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Kai handed back the photograph to Sarutobi. That partially explained why he was attacked earlier.

"You wouldn't mind me asking what the artifact is would you if you are familiar with it?" said Sarutobi.

Kai wavered at the thought of a Nuclear Warhead. It was apparent that his Slipspace travel had taken him into a distant time period on Earth; the impact of two slipspace portals was overwhelming for the small pod. The question though was how was he going to get back to his own time?

"Power," replied Kai.

"I see," replied Sarutobi. He took another puff from his pipe and rose from his seat standing next to Kai. A calm breeze wisped through the open window.

"You wouldn't mind me asking if you could take off your helmet would you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Your suit lockdown is now disabled sir; you are free to remove your helmet," said Uesugi. Kai lifted the helmet from his head and held it under his arm. Sarutobi smiled and Kai smiled back. "It's good to put a face to a name," said the Hokage.

"It seems like I'll be stuck here for a while," said Kai. "I'll gather my belongings and leave before I start anymore commotion."

"You will do no such thing!" exclaimed Sarutobi. "You are more than welcome to stay with us in our village. You don't seem to pose a threat to us!" He chuckled. "Do you?"

"No sir. My purpose is—was… to protect and serve my race. I will continue to do so wherever—""Or whenever," Uesugi interrupted. "Or whenever I may be."

"Good! Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'll file a report now with the Council for you and get you situated. You will stay with us for the time being correct?" said Sarutobi.

"Well, it looks like I'm stuck in this time period for now so I don't think I'll be going anywhere!" Kai and Sarutobi shared a laugh.

"Well then," the two situated themselves back into their chairs as Sarutobi began writing on a piece of parchment. "You will have to remove and turn in your helmet and armor."

Kai's eyes widened. Turn in his armor? No, he couldn't be separated from it. It couldn't be done. "Sir, if I may say, I need my armor to communicate with my AI Uesugi."

"I'm sorry Kai but we can't have you standing out in our village; people will question it and I will be the one who has to answer their questions." The Hokage leaned forward and spoke in a whisper. "Nobody can know of where and when you came from. Is that understood? If my Council were to know of who you really were I couldn't imagine what they would do. It's best that you…blend-in with Konoha. Your equipment isn't from our time period; we can't have it seen or known of. I already took the liberty of placing your mechanism from the woods into hiding."

Kai stared at the charred AI container chip in his hand. If he were to retrieve some parts from the pod, he could construct a small hologram projection station to house Uesugi. A few small cores from the pod could power it.

"Don't worry, your belongings will be safe with me; you can trust me," said Sarutobi with a smile. "Question; there are no open rooms for you to stay in our village as of now, how well do you work with kids?" He looked up from his desk to Kai.

"Kids sir?" Kai asked. "I could room you with a young boy named Naruto Uzamaki. The boy is a bit exuberant but I believe you should do well with him; he could use some company.

"What of the child's parents sir?" asked Kai.

The old man's smile turned neutral. "The boy is an orphan of the village; his parents passed a few years ago in an accident. A sudden stillness filled the room.

"I should be fine with the boy sir," said Kai breaking the silence.

"Terrific!" said Sarutobi. "I'll have you situated with the boy. He should be delighted to hear of you." He glanced down at the parchment and back to Kai. "You will be known as Kai Ishinago; you are a nomad traveler from the Village of Whirlpools, the village was lost long ago so you won't be questioned on the matter."

"If I were to ask if I could access my other belongings—"Sarutobi interrupted, "Anytime you need them you will report to me, is that understood? I will have you situated with the proper attire and currency."

"Thank you sir," said Kai. He stared once-more at the charred chip in his hand as it gave a faint yellow glow on its border.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Feel free to review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

**Background:** A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in "The Second Age". The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

* * *

><p>Kai slipped on the t-shirt, red jacket, slacks, and a pair boots similar to dog boots. He placed his SPI armor in the large chest. Grabbing his helmet, he yanked Uesugi's chip and shoved it in his pocket with the other decrepit one. Closing the box, he flicked the padlock's number dials and it locked. He couldn't believe he just handed over his armor to people he barely knew; it was like trusting someone with your social security number after you just met. Whatever kept him safe at the moment sat well with him.<p>

He walked out of the small room as two ANBU greeted him outside of the door. He turned to the one on his left, "My things will be safe correct?" The figure replied with a small nod. As friendly as ever Kai thought to himself. He continued down the hall back to the Hokage's office.

As he walked closer to the Hokage's door, he overheard a conversation…"but it was huge! It could have been aliens Old Man!" a young voice said. "It is nothing to be worried about Naruto, just a small asteroid—""Let's go check it out! Come on!" interrupted Naruto.

Kai entered the office cautiously, "Is this a bad time?" "Oh no, not at all Kai! Come in, please; your new roommate is here Naruto!" said the Hokage.

The young boy turned to him with a questionable look on his face,"Who are you?"

"Naruto this is Kai Ishinago; he's a traveler who will be staying with us in our village for a while," said Sarutobi.

Kai smiled and outstretched his hand, but to no avail the boy grinned from ear to ear, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become Hokage some day! Believe it!"

Sarutobi chuckled as he placed a hand on young Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, Kai will be staying with you for the meantime while he is in the village." Naruto turned to the Old Man with a shocked expression, "Wha-?"

Sarutobi then walked to his desk and grabbed a small red sack; tossing it to Kai it jangled in his hand.

"Why don't you two make yourselves acquainted with each other and grab something to eat before the markets close; it's getting late." Kai shifted his gaze outside of the window, the sun slowly making a descent on the horizon on the forest tree-tops.

"Hey you!" said Naruto pointing to Kai. "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, I'm starving!"

(Time Skip)

The boy quickly finished his second bowl of Ramen as Kai finished his first; he hadn't had Ramen in his life before! It was delicious! The waitress Ayame once again came to the counter; "So who's your new friend Naruto?" she said with a smile directed to Kai.

Naruto paused while slurping his last noodle. "Ehh, the new guy? I don't know really. He seems kind of odd. Why are you so big anyways?"

A drip of sweat ran down Kai's neck as he scrambled for a logical answer, "Well, I do work out a lot, and I guess I just grew to be tall. There's no real other way to explain it I guess."

Naruto paused eating his ramen and shifted his gaze. "Hey, uh. Why is your leg shaking so quickly?"

Kai quickly grabbed his leg and switched the subject in haste, "It's getting late. Why don't we head home Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled, "You're paying the tab then!" He jumped off the stool and ran out of the restaurant.

Ayame smiled as so did Kai. "You're not from around here are you?" she said to Kai.

"No I'm not actually. I'm a traveler from the Land of Whirlpools actually. My village is long gone though so now I travel to other lands nomadically."

"Oh! The Land of Whirlpools? That's the same land Naruto originated from! So you're an Uzumaki?—" "Come on Kai! Stop flirting with Ayame and let's go!" said Naruto from outside.

Kai quickly left the money of the bar table. "It was great talking to you! Take care!" Ayame with a blushed look on her face smiled and waved goodbye.

Kai stepped out of the shop and gave a menacing gaze at Naruto. "Flirting? Really?" Naruto grinned, "Come on, you've got the hots for her don'tcha?"

"Come on, let's just go. I'm exhausted," said Kai.

As the two walked home, the sun set over Konoha and a gentle breeze swept through the air. The two arrived at Naruto's place and Kai settled in to already find a few belongings from the Hokage for him. A few sets of clothes, a bed, and a letter instructing him to be in front of the Hokage mansion the next day near noontime.

"Hey! Who's the letter from?" asked Naruto. "Nothing for you to know about." Kai folded the letter and placed it on his night table beside him. He reached into his pocket and placed the two AI chips on the table also. He hesitated for a second and then turned to Naruto.

"There's one thing I would like to ask of you Naruto," said Kai. "Hmm?"

Kai picked up the two chips again and leaned forward on his bedside to Naruto. Holding up the chips, he brought the one chip to Naruto's view.

Naruto fixed his gaze upon the red glowing chip in Kai's right hand and his eyes widened; the chip in his hand began to glow violently to a dark red. Without a moment's notice, Naruto fell back in began screaming in pain; clutching his head. "Ahh! It hurts, grrrahhh!" He fell off the bed and clutched his head in agony.

Kai dropped the AI chips and jumped back off the bed. What happened? What did he do? He watched the boy in pain as a red bubbling aura began to appear on the boy's body. He ran to Naruto's side and picked him up; he looked into the boy's eyes to see a cat-like pupil form in his eye.

What was happening? His arms began to burn as he held the boy in his arms; as though his skin were burning. He ran into the bathroom and placed Naruto in the tub; turning the cold water on he watched as the boy began to calm down and saw the strange aura retreat from his body. He sat down next to the tub and let out a sigh of relief. What had he gotten himself into?

After minutes passed, he set the boy back to bed. Glancing at the floor he picked up the AI chip; still glowing red. Whatever this chip contained it affects the boy in some way. Either that or the boy had a seizure; but no seizure he had ever seen gave off red aura and changed the shape of pupils. This was something he would have to discuss with the Hokage the next day.

(Time skip: The following day)

Kai woke from his sleep; the window cracked open and the sun beaming on his face. He glanced at the clock; 11:30AM. He slept that long? Kai quickly got dressed and slipped the AI chips in his pocket. Before walking out the door, Kai noticed a letter taped to the front of Naruto's fridge. It read:

"Academy Initiation Day: Tomorrow at 2:00PM"… It must have been for today. Naruto must be starting some type of training. He walked out the door locking it and set off into town.

He walked through the street seeing the many different shops; a Ninja Tool Shop, Flower Shop, and a BBQ restaurant. Without looking where he was going, he bumped into a man in front of him at a book stand.

"I'm sorry," Kai said. He reached down and handed back the book the man dropped. The cover read, "Make Out Paradise"… "It's no problem," said the jacketed man. He wore a mask covering the side of his face and had white hair. "Hey wait, aren't you the man who is supposed to meet with the Jōnin in fifteen minutes?"

Kai appeared stunned. People knew of him already? "Um, yes." "Kai correct?" said the man. "Yes."

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jōnin here in Konoha." The two shook hands. "I'm not sure why the Hokage would want us to meet with a traveling merchant from the Land of Whirlpools, but he did say you are exceptional in Taijutsu combat technique; is that correct?"

Kai appeared puzzled at the thought. "Taijutsu? I'm sorry but what's that?" Kakashi gave back a puzzled look himself. "You definitely aren't from around these parts. Do you know anything about jutsu? He asked.

Kai shook his head no. Kakashi look now turned questionable. "Well then, we'll just have to see what you have to offer then." Kai thought to himself, 'have to offer'?

"Let's get going, we're running late as it is already," said Kakashi. He followed the white-haired man through the village to the courtyard in front of the building where he was yesterday. He saw a group of people talking as Kakashi approached them. He recognized one as being the same man he saw in the room where he woke from the previous day; Inoichi shot Kai a look of suspicion. "Late as usual I see," said one woman. There were four others also. Kakashi signaled Kai to meet the others as he approached the group.

"Kai," said Kakashi, "These are some of the other Jōnin from the village." He held his hand out and signaled from left to right; "From the left is Inoichi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shikaku." Each nodded in greeting.

Kai cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, my name is Kai Ishinago from the Land of Whirlpools." He thought in his head how long he could pull this charade off. "I'm new to this land and have been a migrant traveler for some years now."

"The Land of Whirlpools?" said the woman named Kurenai. "So you were involved in the war?"

Kai began to sweat; "Um, well no. I was far away traveling during the war so I managed to miss it."

"How do you miss a war?" said the man named Shikaku chuckling. "It's complicated," he replied.

"Overflowing youth!" Shouted the man named Guy. "That is what I see in you!" I have heard rumor of your Taijutsu ability and believe it's time to put your skills to the test!"

"He's right," said Kakashi. "The Hokage said you have some skill worth seeing. You wouldn't mind a bit of sparring would you?"

"I guess a bit of sparring wouldn't hurt," Kai replied. As a martial artist, Kai was exceptional in his hand-to-hand combat; as was any Spartan.

Guy grinned, "Let's head to the training field then, shall we!"

(Time Skip: 10 minutes. Location: Konoha Training Field)

The field was fenced in with a small stream running through it. The sun beamed down and the humidity was dense. Kai removed his jacket and set it down. The others sat by on a log as Kakashi and Guy walked up to him.

"Guy will spar with you; the rules are as follows: No lethal hits, no chakra integration in any moves, and no other jutsu; just Taijutsu. Is that understood?"

Kai nodded. Guy grinned again and began stretching. "Give me a moment while I do 50 push-ups with one hand!"

Kakashi sighed; "That's typical Guy. You're just going to have to get used to that." He walked away and sat next to the other Jōnin.

By the time Kai looked back at Guy, he was already ready and waiting to spar. He did 50 push-ups that quickly? This guy was insane!

"Ready for the power of youth?" said Guy. "Uh, yeah I'm ready." Kai stanced himself and raised his hands in fighting position.

Guy then began running towards Kai at stunning speed. Kai quickly ducked as Guy's leg swung through the air barely missing him by inches. Using Kai as leverage, Guy swung his body around and drop-kicked Kai on his shoulder.

Kai jumped back ignoring the pain of a dislocated shoulder. As Guy charged again, this time jumping in the air with a kick; Kai's heightened his reflexes and grabbed Guy's leg by the ankle and brought his forearm down on Guy's chest.

Guy collapsed to the ground in astonishment and threw a fury of punches towards a few of his vitals. He blocked two hits but three landed on his neck and rib-cage. After catching one of his punches, Kai kicked back Guy and slid his leg under him causing him to collapse.

"H-how are you reading my moves that quickly?" sputtered Guy. On the side, Kakashi gave a stern look at the sparing and reached for his face mask. Pulling it back it revealed his Sharingan in one eye; a deep scar over his eyelid.

"Pulling out the Sharingan Kakashi?" said Shikaku. "Something doesn't seem right; Guy should have the edge here." He watched as Kai's moves were almost always one step ahead of Guys; almost as if he could predict where the strike would come from. The same features his Sharingan could do.

Kai bowed back as so did Guy both heaving and pouring with sweat. Kakashi approached the two. "I think we've seen enough. It's safe to say that Kai is an exceptional Taijutsu user."

"Exceptional?" heaved Guy trying to catch his breath. "He's to par with me or maybe even more-so." He glanced back at Kai who had already caught his breath as if he were ready to fight again. "Your fighting style is older but strong! Filled with the power of youth! A fire burns in your eyes; I can see it!"

Kakashi stepped closer to Kai with a serious look on his face. "The charade can end here Mr. Ishinago. We know you're no traveling merchant. You've been trained in Taijutsu to a degree that is at a mastery level; though it's strange that you have little to no chakra flow within you."

They knew then. How did Sarutobi think he could blend in here? He stood out too much; crazy old man.

"It's true yes; I am no traveling merchant. I am not from... 'here' though. This is all still so strange to me; ninja…the technology…chakra? I don't understand how or why."

"Where are you from then Kai?" said Inoichi approaching him. The others also next to him. "I have already informed the other Jōnin of what you are; there's no hiding it anymore and secrets don't stay very well hidden with the Hokage."

"There is much to discuss then," said Kai.

"Why don't we discuss things over lunch then," said Asuma.

The seven headed off the training field back into town; meanwhile, a figure peered through the brush with wide-rimmed glasses and a smile on his face.

"Quite interesting," the man said. He disappeared into the brush.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Halo or Naruto.

**Background:** A lone surviving Spartan is secretly sent off of Reach during its invasion in the year 2552. When a Covenant Carrier exits slipspace while the Spartan's pod enters its own slipspace, the pod is sent into an anomaly sending him over 150 years into the future. What only would be a matter of seconds, the pod carrying the lone Spartan exits slipspace over a not-so familiar Earth. Humanity is now in "The Second Age". The world is a far more different place than it had once been. Now, the Spartan must grow accustomed to his new surroundings, customs, and a whole new world.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sat at his desk filing budget paperwork for the market district for Konoha; something he frequently found himself doing yet highly disliking. He paused and wiped the sweat from his brow; he turned and opened another window, the humidity condensing on the window panes.<p>

He situates himself at his desk when a knock at the door happily distracts him from his paperwork.

"Come in", says Sarutobi. A young jacketed man enters standing at attention.

"Relax Iruka, there's no need to be formal."

"Sorry sir," mutters Iruka. The ninja sat him upon a chair across from the Hokage.

The Old Man steeples his hands and leans against his desk pushing his paperwork aside. "As you know, within the hour, the Academy will be welcoming its new initiates…"

"Yes sir…" A stillness filled the room.

"I'll keep this discussion brief as I know you need to prepare; young Uzumaki Naruto will be attending this afternoon's initiation." Sarutobi's gaze turned stale. "It wouldn't be wise to let the boy enter the academy at this time."

"Sir; if not now, then when?" Iruka asked professionally.

"When Naruto has become… mature enough to enter."

The young man paused to ponder the matter but remained silent; nodding in agreement.

The Hokage stood from his desk and approached the window. "You're dismissed."

Iruka hurriedly exited the room.

_(Scene Shift to Bar)_

The five Jonin sat down at the bar as Kurenai left for home early.

"So," said Kakashi sitting himself down on the bar stool with the others. "Let's hear the real story this time."

After thinking to himself for a brief moment, Kai replied "Although I am no traveling merchant; it's true I'm from Whirlpool." Meanwhile thinking to himself, "Think dammit. Make something up on the spot; anything to sound realistic."

Inoichi took the Saki from the bartender, "So it's true you're from Whirlpool then?" Kai nodded his head in agreement taking a sip from his saki.

Shikaku chuckled holding his saki glass up to his lips with a smirk; "This isn't another lie is it?"

Kai shook his head 'no' sipping at his saki nonchalantly; his leg shaking violently hidden from the others view.

Kai set his finished glass on the bar table and slid it forward. Leaning forward and clearing his throat he said; "Let me start from the beginning and tell you where I'm from."

Kai took a deep breath and clasped his hands together; thinking how interesting the situation was about to become…

_(Scene shift to Academy Initiation)_

The children and parents gathered near the Academy Gates; the children eagerly awaiting the announcement of this year's new Academy initiates.

Naruto positioned himself in front of the gate, a wide smile on his face, anticipating the moment when he could finally begin his ninja career and show the others that he was ready to become Hokage.

"How is the Hokage allowing that _thing_ to be trained as a ninja?," came from one of the parents. "Yeah", replied another.

"Honey, stay away from that boy; he's no good", said a mother to her child.

Naruto stood oblivious.

The gates slowly opened; revealing Iruka and his partner carrying the list of new students. "It's time to announce this year's new ninja academy initiates! Please arrive tomorrow morning for the first day of class if your name is called…" A long list of student's names was read from the list.

Minutes pass as young Naruto stood with a puzzled look upon his face; he approached Iruka's assistant. "Sir, my name wasn't called from the list; I think there's something wrong-." Iruka's assistant interrupted; "Oh, there's nothing wrong with the list. We wouldn't want something like you here."

Iruka turned to his partner; "Let me handle this Mizuki." Giving him a shifty look. He brought Naruto to the side and kneeled down to eye-level with the boy.

"Naruto, it's not that we don't want you at the academy yet; it's just that…. That now isn't the right time for you to enter the academy. There's time for you to grow and become a more… capable student."

Naruto stood puzzled, he didn't understand. Tears began swelling up in his eyes; why did the village people hate him so much? He couldn't stand it. He turned away from Iruka and started running; he didn't know where but he just kept running… running away was all he could think of.

"Naruto—wait!" This was tough for the boy he thought to himself; but as his father always said to him, "Good things come to those who wait." He wished he could say the same for young Naruto.

_(Scene Skip to bar)_

"Buahahaha!" Saki sputtered from Shikaku's mouth across the bar as he burst in laughter, the others along with him in drunken laughter.

"So…so wait. Your mother escaped from Whirlpool and died in childbirth weeks after escaping?" Kakashi reassured.

Kai nodded his head in agreement sipping the last of his saki placing the glass on the bar. "After my mother passed; I was an orphaned boy on the road living off begging and thievery. Then one day an older man who I happened to bump into on the road asked me to train with him… He taught me martial arts for many years… then he passed."

"You've lived through a life of many hardships then. What do you purpose for now?" said Inoichi.

Kai sat there and thought for a second. He answered, "I travel now to teach others of my arts and to one day find a place where I can call 'home'." There, he thought. That should do it.

"Question," Guy said. Kai turned to him on his right. "What chakra nature are you? You only seem to stick with Taijutsu." Kakashi slipped out a piece of small paper and placed it on the table.

"I-Im not sure actually. I've never bothered to find out."

"Then let's find out." Kakashi pushed the paper towards Kai. He sat there dumbfounded looking at the paper. "Ok, now what?" he said.

"Pick up the paper; that's all." Said Guy. Kai did so holding the paper between his thumb and index finger. "Okay, now what?" Kakashi sat puzzled; something should have happened. Kai handed him the paper as a small wind gusted through the bar. The paper fluttered to the floor. An absence of color faced Kakashi and the others.

"Is this some type of Origami trick Kai?" chuckled Shikaku. Kai went to grab the paper noticing the one side became dark while the other remained light. Holding it closer, he also noticed a small hole where his index finder laid before. Peering through it, he saw what seemed like white light. Flipping the paper over, almost the exact opposite; a light side with a small hole where his thumb laid; an absence of light."

"Well, maybe for another time then, I wasn't expecting to see an art show" Said Kakashi. The others chuckled.

"Well it's getting late, I think I'll be going," said Kai. The sun began to set on Konoha's horizon, an orange hue left in the sky.

He got up and waved goodbye as so did the others as they departed. He made his way through the village as the shops closed around him. His hand in his jacket, twirling the AI chips in his fingers."

Young Naruto came into view, sitting behind a shop-set. He walked by his side, tears streaming down the young boy's face. He kneeled down and picked the boy up; his arms wrapped around Kai's neck as the boy's head sat on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home." The sun set and the stars shone down on the village.

* * *

><p>I understand this chapter was a bit on the short-side but I've had my hands tied. I promise the next chapter will be one to remember. Thank you for your patience and please review.<p>

~CryptoJenkins7


End file.
